Love
by Stumble
Summary: Kyousuke introduces a 5-year old Mira to 'real' love. Rated M, of course.


A pair of soft, pale feet rock slightly as they struggle to keep the body balanced on the child's stool, which is set up against the bathroom sink.

With amused eyes, the young blonde-haired man smiles down at the boy, who chews lightly on the yellow bristles of his small, purple toothbrush.

Swiftly, the boy leans forward against the sink and rinses out his toothbrush, grinning at his own reflection as foamy blue globs of toothpaste run down his chin.

"Don't rush, Mira." says the young man to the child. He grabs a hand-towel and wipes the five-year-old's face off.

The youngster giggles, then gives a big smile for his Papa, saying, "All clean!"

"Rinse your mouth out."

Mira obeys, snatching his plastic cup out of the cabinet and filling it with water. As the boy begins noisily forcing water to either of his cheeks, the man leaves the room and sits down on the bed, waiting.

While he waits, Kyousuke fingers the buttons of his cream-colored shirt, loosening them from top to bottom until his chest is half-exposed. With a lazy hand, he combs his hair out from behind his ear with his fingers. His heart beats evenly with great expectations.

"Okay, I'm done now, Papa!" Little Mira's shadow bounces across the bedroom wall as the boy himself jumps, his hand swatting for the lightswitch that is too high to reach. After a few more seconds, the light blinks out, and the boy stomps quickly to the bed and jumps, landing with a loud grunt onto the thin bedsheets.

Kyousuke doesn't need his eyes to adjust to the darkness in order to see his son: Feeling the slight preasure behind him, the young man swings his arm back and grabs Mira around the waist, pulling the boy into his chest.

Kyousuke gives the boy a long, warm kiss on the lips before releasing him, and saying, "Mira... Are you sleepy tonight?"

All too eager to stay up, the boy shakes his head and replies, "Not tonight! I drew you lots of pretty pictues today while you were at work, so my _hands_ are a little tired... But _I'm_ not tired one bit!" The child slings his arms around his father's neck affectionately. "I want to stay up all night with you, Papa!"

Kyousuke reaches across the bed and jerks on a lamp. The rooms immediately lights up in a dim, white glow. He sits up, plopping the boy down beside him. "All night, you say? That's quite a big promise."

"Are we going to snuggle?" asks Mira happily, hugging his Papa around one leg.

"No, not tonight." Kyousuke places a finger gently on his son's throat, drawing a line down to his crotch, saying in a soft, haunting voice, "We are going to do something very special tonight." Giving the boy a clean smile, he adds, "Mira, please undress yourself."

That said, the man fully removes his own shirt, then works on slipping out of his pants and underwear, keeping one eye on the boy as he tugs on his flowery pajamas. Once nude, Kyousuke snatches the boy up and strips him the rest of the way. He raises the boy up in the air, then lowers him, slowly laying him on his back like a sleeping baby.

"There, now... You look so beautiful this way, my Mira."

"Papa," the boy says uncertainly, his eyes full of wonder. "You said we weren't snuggling tonight..."

The man leans forward and kisses the naked child on the lips. "Kyousuke..." he says, his mouth forming the words into the boy's mouth. He draws back and explains, saying, "When I lay you this way, I want you to call me Kyousuke." In a different tone, he says, "Do you love your Papa, Mira?"

Nodding, Mira answers, "Yeah I do! I love you more than anything, Pap- Kyou... Kyousuke!"

The man smiles, bowing his head so that his face is inches from Mira's. His blonde hair falls forward and tickles the boy's nose, making him giggle.

Lowering a hand, Kyousuke reaches under the boy and his finger locates the child's butthole. He puts pressure on it, and the boy's face screws up in confusion.

"Kyousuke," Mira says hesitantly, sounding very confused. "I have to go poo-"

"No, you don't. _I _am doing this to you. And when I do," the man shoves the finger in half-way with a gentle, slow glide- but not matter how gentle the entry, it is still forced: Mira squirms, blinking. "I am going to make love to you." Kyousuke tells him.

Inside the boy's passage, he rotates his finger in a circle, widening the hole. After a few more hard twists, he shoves in a second finger and begins screwing them in, pushing deeper.

Mira winces, struggling not to complain, and asks, "Make love..?"

Practically interupting, the blonde man says, "-I'm going to fuck you." He shoves in a third finger, and the boy's eyes spring into action, hot tears dropping out of his eyes. Seeing his pain, Kyousuke says, "It's all right, my sweet little boy. You're not used to this, but your body will soon relax. Relax, Mira." He grinds his fingers around inside the child, almost violently. "Papa is here."

"Kyou- suke..." Mira whimpers, his small hands gripping onto the nearest pillow.

Deeming him ready, the man pulls out his fingers, which ignite the smell of shit into the bedroom. He wipes the fingers off on the bed, then shows his son his exposed penis. "I'm going to put this inside of you, and things will feel much better. I promise."

Mira smiles, his small body trembling with anxioty and confusion, not knowing if he should be afraid or excited.

While rubbing the head of his dick, Kyousuke lines himself up with the open and throbbing rectum. He pulls himself into the hole without warning, managing to fit more than half of his member with one shove.

The little boy screams in shock and panic, feeling something large and thick worm it's way in a place it shouldn't be in. "P-Papa!" the boy sobs.

The man smirks, but keeps very still, allowing the boy to adjust. Careful to move only his upper body, the man leans forward and says, "Naughty boy, screaming while Papa is making love to you."

Kyousuke licks his lips, then curls them over his teeth as his brings his face down over the five-year old's immature penis. His dripping-wet tongue explores the short length of the shaft, then up under the head, tasting and exploring under every crack. The boy's member is soft like a peach, but full of warmth and life; every lick and suction causes Mira to sweat and moan.

Down below, Kyousuke begins to rock, sending his cock deep within the boy's body. Back and forth, back in forth, feeling the tiny passage try and snap shut, only to open up in submission. Nerves are torn as the large intruder scrubs against the constricting walls; blood begins to pour out onto the bedsheets- fresh wounds being constantly touched.

"Ky-Kyousuke!" Mira gasps, closing his eyes.

Closing his eyes as well, the man continues to suckle his son's dick, allowing his hands to help out in the erotic squeezing. Moving himself up and down against the child, Kyousuke feels his member stiffen and begin to twitch.

Father and son sweat mercilessly as they struggle with their own ordeals, one groaning and thrashing on the bed, one having a stimulating work-out.

Something else tears within the boy's body.

Mira cries out in pain, his eyes snapping open as he feels the rush of blood gush all the way out of his butthole in a boiling pain.

Hearing Mira's cries, Kyousuke draws away from the boy's dick and notices the blood and the complete fear and anguish in Mira's eyes. But it doesn't stop him from cumming.

Just as he open his mouth to speak, Kyousuke's penis squirts out a string of white semen, which lands and spreads all over the boy's body. It squirts once more.

Flat on his back, his eyes wide, his chest heaving, Mira seems oblivious to the white cream sticking to his flesh.

There is blood all under the boy, some of it still actively streaming down the side of the bed. The boy himself looks pale, almost in shock.

"M-Mira...?" Kyousuke whispers, his voice laced with worry.

The boy makes no response.

"Mira...!" Kyousuke leans forward and craddles the child against him, embracing him like good a father should. He kisses the child's hot, wet forehead. "Oh, my dear Mira..."

His tiny hands hug his Papa around the chest, and he looks up into his eyes, quiet at first. Blinking back tears, he says, "Do you still love me, Papa...?"

His expression softening, Kyousuke nods, and touches the boy on the cheek. "Yes. I will always love you."

"Even though I was bad and cried during our love?"

"Nothing you can do or say will ever make me not love you, Mira." Kyousuke hugs him closer, making a mental note to try again once the boy is older. "You are the love of my life." he whispers.

Mira smiles and plants a kiss on his Papa's nose. "I love you too, Kyousuke!"


End file.
